Manipulated
by SwordFern
Summary: Percy is an orphan, no one wanted to adopt him. He was different from all the other children in the orphanage, having ADHD and dyslexia. But what will happen when a golden-eyed man adopts him on his 8th birthday?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Please review! :)**

* * *

**Intro**

Percy was standing in the courtyard of the orphanage, watching a golden-eyed man filling out his adoption forms. Percy didn't know why the man wanted to adopt him, especially since all the other foster families had sent him back. The owner of the orphanage was smiling at the golden-eyed man, thanking him for adopting Percy. The golden-eyed man flashed a cold smile at the principal, asking her if he could leave with Percy now. The principal hastily agreed, immediately walking towards the courtyard. She spotted Percy instantly and told him to get his few belongings. She hurriedily followed Percy and helped him gather up his things in a backpack. They walked back toward the golden-eyed man, handing Percy over to him. The principal waved one last goodbye and walked back into her office.

**Percy POV**

**** It had been four years since the golden-eyed man adopted him. I was 12 now. Immediately after the man had adopted me, he left me with a maid in a isolated cottage. I was forced to study Greek mythlogy, practice fighting, and accept the fact that I was a-what do tou call it?-demigod. The maids were like automotons, watching me like a hawks. I couldn't even take a walk in the forest without at least two of them following me. Sheesh. They were like magnets. Even when I tried to outrun them, they just kept reappearing next to me. I was like a prisoner-wait, I probably was one. I could control the water, but whenever I start doing that, the maids would get mad and start giving me extra assignments. Oh well, life is life.

* * *

**Kinda short. Please review and give me some ideas on what should happen next. Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! **

* * *

**Percy POV**

Great, what were my maids made of? I'd dunked them in water and trapped them under, locked them in their rooms, and set traps which hang them upside down. They were still here, following me. If I ever needed a set of armour, it would made out of these guys. The maids were literally indestructable.

I was running through the forest at my top speed, trying to get rid of my maids/evil babysitters. There was a creek nearby and I redirected its course, flooding most of the maids. Phew. Got rid of them for now. Never mind, they were rising out of the water like zombies. A tsunami crashed onto them, carrying them a good distance away. I sat down hard at the base of a tree, panting. Then a faint tune floated out of the nearby woods, a really bad faint tune. It sounded like a hoard of elephants sneezing with songbirds that were choking on birdseed. Whoever was making that sound should not be allowed in this forest. The sound was getting louder, and by each second more horrible. Now it sounds like a couple ducks and cows had joined in.

Seriously, I needed to see what creature could make that sound. I scurried up the tree waited as a figure with donkey-no goat (or is acutally donkey?)-legs trotted into view. It was a satyr, a satyr with seriouly bad musical skills. As far as I can tell, the song it was playing hasn't killed anything yet.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat as I jumped down from the tree, scaring the poor satyr half to death. "What are you doing here? Trying to destroy the forest with your little tune?"

"Wh-ho in-n Had-d-es ar-re yo-ou?" The satyr stammered out.

"Uhm, why should I tell you?" I asked. "By the way, can you please stop playing that horrible little tune of yours."

"It is not a horrible tune," My comment about his little song seemed to snap him out of it. "My Uncle Ferdinand taught me that song."

I shuddered, thinking that whoever made that song up must've been deaf or completely clueless about music. "If you say so," I shrugged. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Scouting for random demigods to take to Camp Half-Blood." He faltered as he realized that me, Perseus "Percy" Jackson was a live demigod standing infront of him. "Okay, guess I just found one."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to be going anywhere." I declared.

"But-" He was cut off but the sound of my devilish maids screeching and running towards me.

"Gotta go," I turned and ran across the recoursed creek and into the deeper parts of the forest.

* * *

**Thanks to BreeTico for the idea of meeting Grover while Percy was runninng from his maids. Please review, I will try to use other ideas that come up in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

**** The maids caught me as soon as I crossed the creek. Two maids sandwiched me, each grabbing an arm and escorting me back to the cottage. I twisted and turned, kicked and tried to escape the maids hold in anyway possible. Still, no matter what I did they wouldn't even budge. When I was dragged into the house, the golden-eyed man who adopted me 4 years ago was there. He stared at me intensely, making me feel as if time has just slowed down. I bowed and spoke a single word, "Father."

The man studied me intently, then spoke in a deep voice. "Come into my study with me."

I gulped, nervous about what might happen. I followed him up the stairs to his study, where I was never allowed to enter before. It was plain, with a few ancient books and some scattered antiques. There was a dusty desk with an elegant highback chair and plain stool in the cornor of the room. As old as the room was, there weren't any cobwebs around, as if the spiders disliked this place. He gustured for me to sit on the stool and opened a small wooden cabinet that I had never noticed before. He took out a small glass bottle filled with a golden liquid.

Time slowed down as he walked back over to me. I could hear every foorstep, taking him closer to me. He took my hand and uncorked the bottle. I tried to struggle, but his grip was like steel. He dripped a single drop of the golden liquid onto my hand, which immediately felt like it was being stabbed by a sharp needle all the way to the bone. I gritted my teeth, knowing as soon as I opened my mouth, I would scream.

"Perseus Jackson, I have left my mark. You cannot betray me or disobey my orders. I am Kronos, the titan lord." Kronos spoke in a commanding tone. "The mark will never come off, until the moment of your death."

The pain intensified, and it spread throughout my body. After Kronos finished speaking, the pain subsided. In the place where the drop of golden liquid had fallen, a small golden sycthe appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV  
**

Agh. Where am I? I blinked my eyes open and everything was blurry. After a while, things came into focus more clearly. I was still in Kronos' study except that Kronos was gone. I had hoped that it was all a dream, nothing had really happened. I checked my hand for the golden scythe, sadly it was still there. I groaned. I needed to get out of here and get to a place where he won't be able to find me.

I suddenly remembered the off tune little satyr that was hanging around the woods earlier on. Is there a chance that he still might be in the woods? Better go check. I'll just ask the naiads if they heard any off tune songs around here. But how will I get rid of my maids again? Guess I'll drag them under the creek and just hold them there for a while. Hopefully it'll work. Probably not. Oh well, at least there's chance.

I stood up carefully, testing my legs. Ouch. My whole body was stiff, how long had I sat on that stool? I stepped out of the room, the sun already starting to set in a side window. I stepped lightly, trying not to make the floorboards creak. I couldn't see any of the maids, either they were hiding or they were acting like statues. I reached the bottom of the steps and glanced around. _Better make a dash for it._ I shot out the door and raced into the forest.

No one was following me, that was strange. Though I'm perfectly fine with that. I jogged to creek, hoping to get some information on the little satyr that passed by a while ago. Even before I got to the creek, I heard that horrible little tune again. Even if I was going to find him, I seriously didnot want to hear that tune. Either the little satyr had gotten worse at it or this was what it was really supposed to sound like. _Guess I'm going to be going somewhere after all._

* * *

**Credit to ArtemisApollo97 for coming up with this! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, thank you so much for the reviews! You've just made me the happiest person on this planet with your reviews! You probably could count this as my first story since I have two going on at same time. Please keep reviewing!**

* * *

Gosh. That satyr must have had an uncle with extremely horrible musical skills. What he was playing sounded like a massive flock of geese had decided to sing harmony with some elephants. I wish I'd brought some earplugs, that noise was unbearable. How come the nymphs hadn't strangled him yet? I'll have to go with him anyways, better get used to it. I hid behind a tree, peeking out at the little satyr. He stopped to stare in my direction. Oops, forgot the fact that satyrs could read emotions. There was probably no use hiding from him anyways, when he could read your emotions.

I stepped out from my hiding place behind the tree and faced him. He seemed surprised that I would just step out in front of him.

"I'll go to that whatever camp it is if means getting outta here. And if we could outrun my maids."

I felt bad for that poor little satyr, he stood there, unmoving, like an ice sculpture. It was clear that he was shocked by what I'd just said. I had to wave my hand in front of his face to snap him out of his shock. "Hello? Back to earth yet?"

"Ummm, what?"

"Did you even hear what I said earlier?"

"Uhm, yeah?"

"Well then, let's hurry up and leave."

"Oh right."

I rolled my eyes. Could that satyr even say more than two words? I seriously did not think he could. Then all of a sudden, he started hyperventilating.

"So right now we are in Virginia, and we could reach Camp Half-Blood in about a week." And so on, he started blabbing about all the things in Camp Half-Blood and all the other random things that was going through his head. I didn't know satyrs could be so talkative.

"Okay, okay I know. Let's just hurry up and get going."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! I had violin auditions, two presentations, and a whole lot of homework due. I know it is not a good enough excuse but I'll just count it as one anyways. **

* * *

**Grover POV**

Gosh. I am seriously wondering if those maids of the half-blood boy bear the curse of Achielles. They are indestructable. That boy has jumped on them, kick them, trapped them, and blew them up with gasoline, and they are still after us. Don't ask me how we caused the explosion, let's just that a cerain owner of a gasoline station is about to go bankrupt. And also the amount of pollution it caused! It would take forever to get rid of. Oh those poor birds and animals, they have to breathe that horrible stink. I was a satyr! And here I was helping them pollute! Maybe it was because we were trying the get rid of the horrible maids.

We were running for our lives somewhere in... Maryland? New Jersey? Where in Hades are we? Great. Just great. Two so called teenagers running free in the east coast of the US causing mass destruction. Anyways, I wasn't the one that blew up a whole street full of houses. No one was killed, hopefully. Gosh, how come he blows up every house he sees? Maybe the maids blew up most of them? Anyways, here we are. Stranded on top of a department store roof will murderous maids torn through town. They didn't even have a scratch from chasing us through the states. Where as, we, the extremely unlucky ones that were being chased, were extremely hungry and bruised. Let's just leave it at bruised, or maybe a broken bone or two.

"Is there anyway to get rid of them?!" I screeched. Okay, satyrs normally don't screech like Aphrodite girls, but let's just say I was quite desperate.

"Not any that I know of!" Percy screamed back at me. "Or we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I mean," I asked in a raised voice. "Can't you think of anything else?"

"No!"

"TRY!"

"I AM NOT A CHILD OF ATHENA!"

"But-" I was cut short.

"WE WOULDN'T BE ON TOP ON A DEPARTMENT STORE ROOF IF I COULD THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! YOU SHOULD TRY THINKING FOR ONCE!"

"DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED ALREADY!" This argument was going nowhere. "I'VE CONTACTED CAMP AND THEY SAID THEY ARE SENDING HELP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"AND HOW SOON IS THAT?"

"SOON!"

"WHEN?"

"SOON!" Great, two abnormal supposed teenagers screaming at each other on top of a building. Fantastic, definately number 1 on my to-do list. This is so going to help us think of ideas.

"DO YOU HAVE ANYMORE GASOLINE?"

"NO! AND WE ARE NOT POLLUTING OR DESTROYING ANYMORE DISTRICTS!" Look, I apologize for all of the destruction we caused. But what could we do? Get kidnapped by a bunch of monstrous maids/ some unknown indestructible monster? Nope. So the ONLY choice was to _try_ and destroy them. Though I could say it did not go as expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for not updating! I have no excuse except for being lazy.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Seriously, would that satyr ever shut up? He has screaming at me to think of a plan forever. I am not Athena the Second.

We are in a Pier somewhere on the coast of New Jersey, while Grover scurrying around trying to get a ticket for Long Island. I had absolutely no idea what he was trying to do, maybe to stop the maids from following us? I've tried controlling the water, through it hadn't worked since I left Virginia.

We hitched a ride on a stolen car across the states, though it had broken down when the maids threw a bar of iron at it. Everytime I didn't even think about the golden-eyed man anymore, Grover would look at me quizzically everytime I think of my old life. Well, I actually preferred my old life, when we weren't being chased by a hoard of stampeding maids. There were also other monsters, though they weren't quite as persistent as the evil maids. Sigh, isn't there anyway to get rid of them.

"Eureka!" Grover walked back, holding some tickets truimphly. "I got some tickets for Long Island, though some people will be wondering where their tickets are."

I sighed. "You stole them, right? A satyr stealing tickets, that's a first."

Grover glared at me. "Then would you prefer to swim over to Long Island, or maybe ride on the back of a dolphin?"

I raised my hands in defeat. "Why do I feel like you spent too much time which the cabin of Hermes?" Grover had told me about the cabins at camp, and their different aspects. He certainly spent too much time with the Hermes cabin.

"No, I did not!" Grover exclaimed. "Desperate times, des-"

"Desperate measures." I completed for him. He had said that to comfort me(mostly himself) over the course of my journey. "I have that sentence carved into my brain, so would you mind saying something else for a change? Anyways, where are those _supposed to be coming_ backup?"_  
_

Grover suddenly developed an interest in his shoes. "Maybe they were just... too busy?"

I rolled my eyes. _Too busy? What kind of an excuse was that?_ "Well then, let's hurry up and get on that boat for Long Island. Because it is about to leave."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I haven't been updating! I had soooo much homework... Three hundred point projects, two violin auditions, three concerts, and four tests. Ugh! Life would be sooo much better without homework. Anyways, another thing was that I kept getting complaints about the chapters being too short, so I decided to try Starblade style, in which I epic-ally failed... Anyways, on to the story! **

* * *

**Percy POV  
**Grover turned back to look at the ship, which was starting to depart. He shrieked(a little weird for a satyr), and sprinted towards it. Only as fast as his 'fake' feet could carry him. "Wait," he screamed towards the ship. No one seemed to notice him as he ran through the crowds.

I looked up at the sky. It seemed like the clouds gathering over the pier, creating a dark mass of angry storm clouds. _That didn't look good._ There were also dark shapes circling overhead, way too big to be birds. _Cross the thought above. It in fact didn't look good, it looked horrible.__ Was there a feasting party for monsters today? Me, a lone half-blood with a satyr, would attracted that many monsters, right?  
_

Grover was still running through the crowds, trying to get to the ship. He didn't seem to notice the storm clouds or the flying creatures. _Gosh, is he blind or something? He's a satyr after, being able to see through the mist._

I glared in Grover's direction, satyrs being able to read minds and all that blah. I sighed. Grover was like a slab of stone today, not noticing anything at all. Just then, I heard murderous screeches behind me. _Great, evil babysitters to add to the equation. Wait! Did I just say equation? Oh great, that goat has seriously influenced me._

I ran over to Grover, dragging him back_._ "Mister idiot-goat-legs, haven't you noticed what's wrong with the weather today?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" He looked up at the clouds. "Oh."

I snorted. "You just noticed?! What about the monsters? Don't tell me took forgot about then too?"

That earned me another 'Oh' from Grover.

I rolled my eyes dejectedly. _Gosh, that goat was slow. _I heard loud footsteps behind me, probably evil monsters coming to hunt me down_."_Grover," he looked back at me. "We need to hurry up._"_

_~~~~~Line Break~~~~~_

Thirty minutes later...

We were a terrified couple running from from furies. Wonderful, right? Just what you need to get yourselves warmed up. _Heck, we do everyday._ Actually, no. We don't do this everyday, or we'd be dead.

So after spotting the monsters, Grover freaked out. When I say _freaked out_, I mean losing his 'fake feet' and running straight for the ship, leaving me behind in the dust. I wasn't a very good runner, at least not compared to a satyr that just had his wits scared out of him. Even all those years running from the evil 'maids', I couldn't catch up to him. Here, let me use a poetic sentence: He was gone with the wind.

Guess what we did? Step 1: Jumped onto the ship movie style. Step 2: Hung on by the ladder of the ship while screaming our heads off. Step 3: Throwing shoes/ tin cans/ hats/ anything that is in hand at the furies. Guess what happened to the maids? Evil furies accidentally killed all evil maids, wonderful, isn't it? Though sad part was the furies, a.k.a. leatherly old hags with wrinkles everywhere, were still after us.

"Perseus Jackson! You will die painful!" Was sadly, their war cry, before they got drowned by a huge wave. Don't look at me, told you my powers haven't been working, for like, 2 weeks? Anyways, I'm not good with math. The furies came up spluttering, glared at the ocean, then flew away. The best description I can give you of the furies was, wrinkled leather that is draped with smelly, rotting, seaweed curtains. Sorry if you puked at the description, which is not very likely, unless you are somewhat related to Aphrodite, but I don't exactly have a 'thick' dictionary for words.

So here I am, stranded on a ladder in the middle of the sea, smacking Grover for almost kicking me off. We were actually very happy sitting here, listening to the beautiful screams of terrified tourists as the the boat changed direction. Note the sarcasm. He were _very _unhappy people(or satyr) sitting on a lone steel bar, holding on for dear life. Sure the tourists provided excellent music, music that would hurt your ears. Music that would make jam seem like a piece of cake. Music more torturous than the Fields of Punishment. Okay, I admit, that was a bit over, but if you were in my position, hanging onto steel bars for dear life, trying to resist storm winds blowing around me, and listening to tourists screaming as music, you will be thinking the same way as me.

"Grover!" I shouted over the winds, though he was right above me. "Do you have any idea where we are, or where in Hades we're going?"

"Wait, what?" Came my reply. "I _pretty _sure we're heading towards Camp Half-Blood, but I have no clue when we are going to get there, if we do at all."

"You are certainly a ray of sunshine, Mr. Underwoood." I snorted. "That certainly raised my cheerfulness by a lot. I'm _pretty sure_ we'll get there is the best you can come up with?"

"Ahh! I'm slipping!" Grover screeched. Luckily, he found a foothold, though that sadly was the top of my head. Let me tell you one thing: goat hooves are hard, rock hard. Getting stepped on by a goat hoof is certainly not fun."Sorry," he said, embarrassed.

"It's fine." I mumbled. "Though your hoof is a bit too hard for my liking,"

"Ohh! There! Look, Long Island!" Grover pointed out, like a sailor spotting land.

I stared ahead, a smudge of land starting to appear. My hopes flared, we could finally arrive in the supposed safe haven for demigods.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay... The red-line border thing for this new look of FanFiction is really creeping me out. It just reminds of incorrect security codes and passwords. You might be thinking ****_What is wrong with your imagination? It is going wild?!_****. Okay... Maybe not that... But iif my imagination is not going wild, I wouldn't be here. Also, this story will be going under a remake soon, so I can combine the chapters together. Anyways, you're probably not here to hear me ramble on and on, so you can read on and on with this story.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

So here, anyone cares to guess where we are? I don't see any hands, so I'll tell you. Me and Grover woke up to a scheme of absolute chaos...

There were tsunamis, earthquakes, thunderstorms, and tornadoes. You'd be like: 'Long Island doesn't have those, right?!' Well then, you'd be in for a big surprise.

The first that happened when I woke up with being soaked by about half the Atlantic ocean. Anyone would think it's fine, you can just redirect the water anyways. Sadly, nope. There were quite a lot of shellfish, kelp, seaweed, and rocks with it, so unlucky day for me. After getting most of the things off me, I still looked like little mermaid.

I looked around the supernatural-disastrous beach, looking for a head of messy black/brown hair of a hoof. The only things that were around were driftwood-had no clue where that came from-, kelp, seaweed, seashells, rocks, and sand. I was fearing the worst until I spotted a clump of blackish hair covered with seaweed and kelp, with a slight touch of sand.

I gave a small sigh of relief as I heard a small groan come from the clump of 'debris'. Now the real problem stroke me. _How in Hades am I only to dig the idiotic satyr out?_ _Pull him out by his hair like a carrot?_ It'll hurt a lot and probably won't work. _Dig around him?_ Really, I don't have all of eternity. _Wake him up and see if he can get himself out?_ Highly doubt it, even goat hooves can't move that well in sand. So that left one option. _Leave him to be._ That is the best choice, but probably a bit... mean.

Just then, I heard voices calling out to us. There were several odd-looking teenagers about my age in the shelter of some trees, waving at us. They were standing quite a far distance away, in order to not get swept away by the storm. Some of them were holding flashlights, turning them on and off as if to say something. Ooh! It was probably the mighty Morse Code that I have absolutely no knowledge about. I waved back cheerfully to them, flashing them a bright smile. Even from this distance, I could see them shake their heads and giving me odd looks.

_Now why would I, a handsome boy, be attracting odd looks from others?_ Then a sudden thought came to me. _I am sitting in the center of a world-record-breaking disaster smiling at people?! They must think I am jumping off the edge of insanity._ I clapped my hands together, having figured out why. And as a note, any of you that even _think_ I am dumb, slow, or stupid, watch out for fish.

This time, instead of waving to them like a maniac, I pulled on Grover's hair while pointing at him. Grover let out a groan as I pulled on his hair. I turned to glare at him. _Why would a unconscious satyr buried in sand complain while I try to save him from destruction?_ Anyways, the people seemed to understand what happened. One of them ran off, returning a few moments later pushing an old man in a wheelchair at incredible speed. It was a surprise that the old man didn't collapse from the speed they were going at.

The old man seemed to know the situation at once, after taking one glance at my unusually smiling face. He called for a few to bring shovels, and then just sat there waiting for something miraculous to happen. And true to the old man's actions, the storm did stop, and the ocean retreated back in the coast. Still, I just sat there, completely dry, with a stuttering Grover next to me.

One of the people approached me. She had golden blonde hair, storm gray eyes, and a bright orange t-shirt. The t-shirt was the same as the others, something like _Cmap Hlaf-Boold _on it. _Wait... Is that supposed to be Camp Half-Blood or something? I'm pretty sure that is the only thing close enough to it to actually mean that._

The girl looked at me warily, as if I was some alien species waiting to be examined. I merely pointed to the clump of seaweed next to me. "I believe that is one of your satyrs here, right?" My brain still works enough for me to figure out a kindergartner leveled puzzle, so whatever.


End file.
